A Painful Return (Een Pijnlijke Terugkeer)
by VeraFenestra
Summary: Timeline: between The Bitter Suite and One Against And Army. My second piece, actually, but the first I publish. It explores what happened when the couple, after their return from Illusia, encounters the Amazons, who are NOT amused. They do not take attacks on their Queen lightlly and Xena is getting a hard time. It came all by itself in my mothertongue, Dutch/Flemish. Sorry guys!


**Een pijnlijke terugkeer**

Gabrielle sloeg haar ogen op. Het kleine houten vertrek en de warmte die haar uit het haardvuur tegemoet kwam gaven haar ondanks haar duizeligheid een comfortabel gevoel.

"— Xena?"

"Uw gezellin is een paard, kruiden en reisgerief gaan zoeken in het vissersdorp hier vlakbij," zei een onbekende stem. Gabrielle draaide met een ruk haar hoofd en keek in het verweerde gezicht van een oude man. Zijn grijze ogen twinkelden vriendelijk. Zijn vrouw was in de weer met compressen en een pan hete soep. De soep rook heerlijk. Gabrielle begon te watertanden.

"Hier meiske, eet. Van deze soep zult ge rap weer sterk worden."

Ze hielp Gabrielle in het bed overeind. Grote brokken verse vis dreven in het walmende brouwsel. De vissersvrouw voederde Gabrielle voorzichtig, terwijl haar man met onverholen nieuwsgierigheid zat toe te kijken. Tensotte vroeg hij, een beetje gegeneerd,

"Zijt gijlie schipbreukelingen? Uhm — Wij hebben geen schip voor de kust gezien, en evenmin wrakstukken op het strand gevonden..."

Gabrielle bezag hem peinzend. Herinneringen aan de recente gebeurtenissen begonnen langzaam tot haar bewustzijn door te dringen.

"In zekere zin. We zijn van een klif gevallen en — " hier aarzelde ze een ogenblik, "na een heel eind te zijn meegesleurd door de stroming hier aan land geworpen... "

Haar aarzeling deed de man wenkbrauwfronsen, maar hij zei niets. De krijtrotsen op de kustlijn waren tot in de verre omgeving wantstaltig hoog. Niemand kon zo'n val overleven.

.../...

Het vissersdorp leek wel uitgestorven, het marktpleintje lag er compleet verlaten bij. Xena bewoog zich traag en behoedzaam over het plein. Haar nekharen kropen overeind, er klopte iets niet. Haar anders zo scherpe, maar door de recente gebeurtenissen vermoeide zintuigen en vertraagde reflexen waarschuwden haar een fractie van een seconde te laat; terwijl ze zich omdraaide en in de lucht greep sloeg de steen tegen haar achterhoofd en alles werd zwart voor haar ogen.

Een zwijgende kring van dreigende, gemaskerde gestalten naderde langzaam en sloot zich om haar heen, de scherpe punten van zwaarden, pijlen en speren op haar gericht. Vanuit de vensters van hun huizen sloegen de dorpsbewoners de gebeurtenissen heimelijk gade. Een groep tot de tanden gewapende krijgsters had het dorp een paar uren tevoren overspoeld, de bewoners in hun huizen gejaagd en overal strategische posities ingenomen, blijkbaar in afwachting van de komst van de nu gevelde persoon in hun midden.

Een athletisch gebouwde blonde vrouw met een arm in het verband stapte in de kring en draaide de gevallene met een voet om. Lang zwart haar gleed van haar wezen en toonde een welgevormd, zij het verbleekt gezicht. Ook weer een vrouw.

De aanvoerdster schoof haar masker met haar goede hand naar achter en gaf een onverstaanbaar bevel. Twee krijgsters stapten naar voren, ontwapenden de liggende vrouw en bonden haar armen ruw op haar rug. Een strop werd om haar hals geslagen. De aanvoerster kreeg een kom water aangereikt die ze zonder veel omhaal in het gezicht van de nog steeds bewusteloze zwartharige vrouw kieperde. Proestend kwam deze bij kennis en schudde het water uit haar ogen. Ze probeerde op te staan maar werd hardhandig terug op haar knieën gedwongen, de strop om haar nek strak aangetrokken, een zwaardpunt tegen haar keel gedrukt. Verbijsterd keek ze de krijgster voor haar aan. Een flits van herkenning flikkerde over haar gelaat.

"Ephinia, wat..."

Een hand sloeg haar hard in het gezicht.

"Zwijg! Hoe durft ge dat zelfs maar te vragen! Gij hebt onze koningin vermoord en zult uw gerechte straf niet ontgaan."

Xena staarde haar ontzet aan. De vloed van herinneringen sloeg plots over haar heen als een machtige golf. Hees bracht ze uit,

"Gabrielle... is niet dood —"

Een snok aan het touw snoerde haar de mond; ze rochelde en hapte naar adem. De aanvoerdster gaf de bewaaksters een teken en ze losten het touw — een beetje.

Ze kwam vlak voor de gevangene te staan en drukte diens kin met de zwaardpunt omhoog, terwijl haar donkere ogen zich in de diepblauwe van de geknielde vrouw boorden.

"Gij liegt!"

"Ik... ik zweer het u! Toe we aanspoelden op de kust heeft een visser ons gevonden en in zijn hut verzorgd. Gabrielle is daar nog steeds. Ik — "

"Waar?" blafte de blondharige vrouw haar toe.

Xena draaide haar hoofd moeizaam en wees met haar kin achter haar.

"In de richting van de kust, op nog geen twee uur lopen van hier."

Ephinia greep Xena bij de zwarte manen en trok haar hoofd ruw achterover, haar donkere blik als een gloeiende priem vlak bij Xena's ontdane aangezicht.

"Bid de goden maar dat ze leeft, gij smerig kreng! De enige persoon die u ooit heeft vertrouwd —," haar stem siste van woede, "en gij — gij — ". Ze kwam niet uit haar woorden en wierp met een woedend gebaar de ravenzwarte kop opzij. De gevangene aan haar voeten liet het hoofd hangen en zei niets meer.

.../...

Een gesmoorde gil drong tot in Gabrielle's kamer en haar halve bewustzijn door. De bard werd brutaal uit haar sluimering gewekt door splinterend hout en onbekenden die door de vensters het huisje binnentuimelden. Haar kamerdeur werd opengesmeten en een groep vervaarlijk uitziende, gemaskerde gestalten omspoelde haar.

De vissersvrouw sloeg haar handen voor de mond en viel met wijdopen ogen op haar knieën.

"Erbarmen, erbarmen, doe ons geen kwaad..."

Ze werd door een krachtige hand opzij geschoven. Ephinia sloeg haar masker op en viel naast het bed van Gabrielle op een knie.

"Majesteit, wat ben ik blij van te zien dat gij nog leeft!"

Gabrielle keek haar stomverbijsterd aan.

.../...

De dorpelingen zagen hoe de groep krijgsters gesplitst werd en zich in verschillende richtingen uiteen bewoog. De kleinste groep vertrok onder leiding van de blonde aanvoerdster richting kust. De grootste stelde zich op rond hun verslagen vijandin. Een geblokte, bruinharige krijgster voerde het bevel. Op haar teken werd de geboeide gevangene overeind getrokken en in een flink marstempo afgevoerd, weg van de kust, het binnenland in.

.../...

Anderhalve dag had het geduurd, maar nu was het Amazonedorp vlakbij, wist Xena. Blijkbaar waren ze na hun terugkeer uit Illusië verder van de klif afgedreven dan ze aanvankelijk had gedacht. Het was een zware mars geweest. Niet dat dit op zichzelf een probleem vormde; Xena had als legercommandant wel langere en straffere marsen meegemaakt. Iets anders was het evenwel om dit geboeid te doen en niet op uw eigen tempo lopend. Ze kreeg ook slaag te verduren, al had Eponin daar al snel paal en perk aan gesteld. Ze had daarbij Xena recht aangekeken. Het stilzwijgende verwijt in haar blik was Xena niet ontgaan. Schuldbesef deed het schaamrood naar Xena's kaken stijgen en legde een ziekmakende knoop in haar maag.

Xena's legendarische reputatie als krijgster boezemde iedere Amazone ontzag in. Daarom verbood Eponin haar om welke reden dan ook los te maken. Xena had de nacht geboeid en tegen een boom gebonden doorgebracht. De wapenmeesteres had de pijnlijke vernedering voor de ontzagwekkende krijgsprinces nog enigzins proberen te verzachten door haar zelf eten te brengen. Eponin knielde aan haar zij. Na een moment van ongemakkelijke stilte stak ze van wal.

"Gij beseft toch wat er u te wachten staat wanneer we in het dorp aankomen?"

Xena keek haar aan en knikte. Na enige aarzeling zei ze,

"Ik begrijp de reactie van de Natie volkomen, al is het allemaal wel anders gegaan dan ge zoudt denken. Ik heb Gabrielle niet gedood. Ik hoop maar dat ze haar eerst haar verhaal laten doen."

Eponin snoof. "Ik denk niet dat de Raad van Ouden veel belang zal hechten aan dat technische detail, Xena. Gij hebt een doelbewuste aanslag gepleegd op onze koningin; iedereen zag dat onder zijn ogen gebeuren."

Xena keek naar de grond en fluisterde,

"Ik — ik was verblind door haat. De — pijn om het verlies van mijn zoon... "

Ze stokte en leunde met haar hoofd tegen de boom achter haar. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Eponin liet niets blijken maar ze was hevig ontroerd. Deze trotse, onverzoenlijke vrouw weende van diepe spijt en berouw, niet om het dreigende verlies van haar leven. Ze gunde Xena tijd voor de emotionele ontlading. Na een lange stilte vroeg ze,

"Hoe hebt gijlie die val overleefd? Toen wij aankwamen bij de klif hebben we het paard gevonden en de sporen van het gevecht gezien; wat er dan gebeurd moest zijn was duidelijk genoeg. Maar niemand zou zich ooit hebben ingebeeld dat een van u die val kon hebben overleefd."

Even lag Xena in tweestrijd. Had het ook maar enige zin haar dit alles te vertellen?

Voor zich uit starend, eerst hortend, dan, naarmate de herinneringen haar bewustzijn binnenvielen almaar meeslepender, vertelde Xena Eponin het hele verhaal: Illusië, hun onderlinge strijd en verzoening, de verschijning van Solon, hun terugkeer. Ze stopte abrupt en keek Eponin verwachtingsvol aan.

"Pfffhieeuw —, " de Amazone floot tussen haar tanden. "Gij hebt in al die tijd wel degelijk iets van Gabrielle geleerd, Xena. Wat een verhaal!" Ze klakte met haar tong. "De Raad zou dit inderdaad moeten horen",— en liefst uit de mond van Gabrielle. "Maar," en ze keek Xena recht aan, "verhoop er niet te veel van." Ze aarzelde even. "Er zijn er ook voor wie uw dood niet ongelegen zou komen."

"Wablieft? Maar ik — " Toen daagde het haar. "Gabrielle... hoe zal ze haar positie verdedigen als ik er niet meer ben?"

Eponin bezag haar met een sombere blik.

.../...

Het gejoel en gekrijs dat hun uit de dorpspoort tegemoet kwam was oorverdovend. Xena had de ontberingen van de mars stoïcijns doorstaan, maar nu voelde ze even, een fractie van seconde, de angst in haar keel. Ze herpakte zich onmiddellijk en rechtte haar rug, haar gelaat een onbewogen krijgersmasker.

Ze werd brutaal meegesleurd in de richting van de groep dorpsoudsten die hen op het centrale plein stond op te wachten. Stenen en verwensingen vlogen door de lucht; tegen geen van beiden had Xena ook maar enig verweer. Een steen trof haar op het achterhoofd; ze strompelde om niet te vallen. Haar escorte sloot zich om haar heen en leidde haar tot voor de wachtende ouderen. Eponin groette de vergadering en kondigde enigzins overbodig het succes van hun missie aan:

"Xena van Amphipolis, voortvluchtig na het plegen van een aanslag op onze koningin, is gearresteerd, edele ouderen."

Xena werd voor de ouderen geleid. Ze keek haar rechters vrank aan. Haar trotse houding misnoegde de vergadering zeer. Een rijzige Amazone met grijzende slapen en een commandostaf in haar hand gaf een van de bewaaksters een korte wenk. Een gemene trap in haar knieholte deed Xena door haar benen gaan en hard op de grond neerkomen; een pijnlijke grimas gleed over haar gezicht. Met een verbeten trek op haar gelaat stapte de ouderlinge naar voren en sloeg Xena met een handrug hard in het gezicht.

"Gij smerig beest! Dat ge niet beschaamd zijt om uw trots! Zelfs op de plaats van uw walgelijkste misdaad nog niet het minste teken van berouw!"

Xena klemde haar kaken op elkaar. Ze had zin om het uit te schreeuwen, om hen te zeggen dat Gabrielle leefde, dat ze elkaar hadden teruggevonden en vergeven, maar haar keel leek wel dichtgesnoerd. Ze zouden haar toch niet geloven. De vrouw voor haar nam haar stilzwijgen op als een uitdaging en stampte haar vol in de buik.

"Ougchh!"

Xena sloeg dubbel van de pijn en hapte naar lucht. De oudere Amazone sprak onheilspellend,

"Ge zijt een vervloekte moordenares, Xena, maar nu is uw misdadige spel voorgoed uit. Morgen op het middaguur zult ge voor het dorp te schande worden gezet, en tegen de avond terechtgesteld nog voor de duisternis is ingetreden. De Maangodin zal goedkeurend neerkijken op uw dood!"

Een oorverdovend gejuich begroette deze woorden. Dit vonnis kwam erop neer dat Xena als zoenoffer aan de Maangodin zou worden aangeboden. Eponin was zichtbaar van haar stuk gebracht door deze plotse wending. Ze stapte snel tussen Xena en de woedende ouderlinge in, legde haar hand op haar arm en zei ontdaan,

"Nee Baucis, niet doen! Wij kunnen Xena niet zomaar standrechtelijk executeren! Gabrielle leeft! Wij moeten wachten tot zij terug is en haar versie van de feiten aanhoren. Bovendien komt het alleen aan haar als koningin toe een oordeel over de gevangene uit te spreken—"

"Gabrielle leeft?! Onze koningin is nu niet hier en is bovendien betrokken partij, Eponin. Hebt gij haar gezien? In welke toestand bevindt ze zich? Is ze in staat een op de rede en het recht gebaseerd oordeel over dit... over Xena uit te spreken? Ge weet hoe ze is, ze zou nog in staat zijn dat vervloekte ondier vergiffenis te schenken!"

"De regentes is er evenmin, Baucis; uw oordeel zou elke rechtsgrond ontberen. En wie weet hoe Gabrielle zal reageren na Xena's onverwachte dood?"

De oudere vrouw scheen haar woorden te overwegen terwijl ze achteloos met de fraai bewerkte commandostaf in haar handen speelde. Na een korte aarzeling sprak ze kordaat:

"De Hoge Raad zal deze avond beslissen over wat er met de krijgsprinces moet gebeuren. Eponin, gij wordt verwacht voor een gedetailleerd rapport. Ondertussen," ze stapte op Xena toe en sloeg haar keihard met de staf op de zijkant van het hoofd, "werp deze teef in de gevangenis en keten haar stevig vast. Als ze ook maar iets probeert doodt ge haar als een dolle hond."

Eponin sprong in de houding en salueerde. Ze gaf enkele bevelen aan de krijgsters rondom haar. Xena's bewusteloze lichaam werd weggesleept. De massa verspreidde zich, druk de recente gebeurtenissen becommentariërend.

.../...

Xena lag op haar buik in het stro van haar cel. Een ketting liep van de boeien om haar polsen naar een ring in de muur. Ze bewoog niet, zelfs niet toen de sleutel in het slot werd omgedraaid en een hoogbejaarde vrouw met wit tot op de schouders reikend haar en een rimpelig gezicht de cel betrad. Ze werd vergezeld door een jong meisje. Ze droeg een met bizarre symbolen versierd herteleren kleed en had een heleboel kralen om. Het meisje droeg enkele buidels en een waterzak met zich mee. De vrouw wandelde de cel in en knielde naast het bewegingsloze lichaam van de geslagen krijgsprinces neer. Haar hand gleed zachtjes over de zijkant van Xena's getroffen hoofd. Geronnen bloed kleefde in haar ravenzwarte haren. Ervaren vingers voelden de hoofdwond, met een tevreden gebrom als resultaat.

"Een flinke hersenschudding ongetwijfeld, maar tenminste geen schedelbreuk."

Haar jonge volgelinge had zich aan de andere kant van de bewusteloze Xena neergezet en raakte voorzichtig de kwetsuren op haar ontblote rug en bebloede schouders aan.

"Ze hebben haar afgeranseld..."

De oude vrouw knikte grimmig.

"Ja, " zei ze, "juist diegenen die deze krijgster nooit in een open gevecht zouden durven te trotseren zagen hun kans nu eindelijk schoon." Ze snoof. "De vrouwen die dit gedaan hebben zijn de naam Amazone onwaardig, meisje, onthoud dat goed."

Het jonge kind keek de genezeres verbijsterd aan.

"Denkt gij dan niet dat Xena de doodstraf heeft verdiend?"

"Wie verdient de doodstraf, Ismene? En vooral, wie is gerechtigd ze over anderen uit te spreken?"

Ze mompelde iets tussen haar tanden dat de jonge vrouw niet verstond. Toen, opnieuw duidelijk verstaanbaar:

"Mensen zijn geneigd te vrezen wat ze niet begrijpen en te haten wat ze vrezen."

De genezeres had Xena's rug en ribbenkast grondig onderzocht en draaide haar lichaam om. Opeens voelde ze een ijzeren greep om haar pols. Twee onpeilbaar diepblauwe ogen keken haar door nauwe oogspleten wantrouwig aan.

"Stil maar, mijn kind. Ik ben hier om u te helpen, niet om u te pijnigen."

De greep loste enigzins. Gefluister van een hese, raspende stem,

"Medea..."

"Ja. Probeer u te ontspannen. Ik ga uw wonden verzorgen."

Geritsel in het stro toen Xena zich liet omdraaien. Haar hoofd lag slap in Medea's schoot.

"Waarom die moeite?... ze zullen mij morgen afmaken — Gabrielle geraakt nooit meer op tijd hier."

"Zover is het nog niet, Xena. Eponin brengt op dit moment verslag uit. Zij zal uw zaak bij de Raad bepleiten, daarvan ben ik overtuigd."

"Medea... ik — heb Gabrielle — niet vermoord... "

"Dat weet ik al, kindje. Rustig nu, dit gaat even pijn doen."

Xena liet de arm los en probeerde achterom te kijken om een glimp op te vangen van de oude heelster haar gezicht. Een golf van misselijkheid overspoelde haar en ze moest al snel haar pogingen staken.

"Hoe w... weet gij dat?"

De oude vrouw had Xena's hoofd in haar handen genomen en masseerde haar slapen. De geur van een sterk riekende zalf vulde de ruimte. Medea grinnikte, haars ondanks,

"Ik ben de zieneres van de stam, Xena, en Gabrielle is onze koningin. Het is mijn taak om te weten. Het is maar normaal dat ik mij daar een beetje mee bezig houdt, zoals ik mij nu ook met u ga bezighouden," voegde ze er raadselachtig aan toe.

Ismene had een kom volgeschonken met een brouwsel uit een stenen kruik. Hete dampen krulden uit de kom omhoog. De zieneres had Xena's hoofd in een stevig verband gelegd en nam de kom voorzichtig over. Ze liet Xena met kleine slokjes de hele inhoud leegdrinken. De krijgsprinces voelde de weldoende warmte in haar hoofd en lijf doordringen, en gleed weg in een wezenloze leegte.

De vrouwen verzorgden Xena's overige kwetsuren. Medea keek tevreden neer op hun werk. "Rust is wat ze nu het meest van al nodig heeft. De cel zal vannacht door getrouwen worden bewaakt zodat niemand haar nog meer kwaad kan doen." De oude vrouw legde een zachtwollen blinddoek over de ogen van de slapende krijgsprinces en stond op.

"Maar wat haalt het uit? Ze zullen haar morgenmiddag aan de schandpaal nagelen," zei Ismene, het medeleven nu duidelijk in haar stem. "Ge weet hoe sommigen hier over foltering van veroordeelden denken... en als ze dat al overleeft wordt ze 's avonds alsnog onder het oog van Artemis terechtgesteld."

"Het is juist aan dat soort mentaliteit dat koningin Gabrielle paal en perk wil stellen, Ismene," Medea's stem klonk bedachtzaam. "Niet te verwonderen dat sommigen hier haar liever kwijt dan rijk zijn. En als Xena er niet meer is... " Het meisje keek haar leermeesteres met grote ogen aan. De oude vrouw glimlachte triest.

"Gabrielle wordt door de meesten in de Natie op handen gedragen zeker bij de jeugd, maar er zijn enkele machtige stamleden die denken dat zij ten onrechte koningin is geworden. Zij zullen hun kans om die fout recht te zetten niet zomaar laten schieten."

Verbijstering maakte geleidelijk plaats voor dagend inzicht. De oude heelster streek met ruwe vingers zacht over het meisje haar wang. "Het enige dat Xena kan redden is de tijdige terugkeer van onze koningin. Dus moet ervoor gezorgd worden dat de koningin tijdig terugkeert. Kom, laten we gaan."

…/…

Zachtjes maakte Gabrielle zich los uit de intense omhelzing van haar trouwe regentes. Die was haar in de armen gevallen aan het einde van haar ongeloofelijke verhaal. Aan de andere kant van de gammele eettafel in het kleine woonvertrek van het sjofele vissershuisje zat het oude visserspaar hen met ongeloof op hun gezichten maar met een schittering in hun ogen aan te staren, als versteend door het wonderlijke verhaal dat ze net hadden gehoord.

Ephinia hield de jonge koningin op armlengte afstand en monsterde haar aandachtig.

"Moest ik dit verhaal van iemand anders te horen krijgen, ik zou er geen woord van geloven," zei ze tenslotte. "Artemis heeft over u gewaakt," daarmee doelend op een mogelijke tussenkomst van de beschermgodin van het Amazonenvolk.

"Ik denk eerder aan een positieve invloed van de liefdesgodin Aphrodite," zei Gabrielle zacht. Ze glimlachte weemoedig. "Xena heeft zo'n spijt van wat er is gebeurd —, "

Ephinia keek haar aan, met verstomming geslagen.

"Zelfs na uw wonderbaarlijke redding en verzoening, ik versta niet hoe gij die vrouw nog ooit kunt vertrouwen, Gabrielle. Voor hetzelfde geld —"

"Nee! Zeg dat niet! Waag het niet dat te zeggen! Xena is evenzeer door een hel gegaan als ik, een hel die ik heb veroorzaakt. Wij hebben elkaar veel te vergeven, Ephinia. Ik aan haar, maar zij ook aan mij."

Ephinia schudde haast onmerkbaar het hoofd. Ze zou de band tussen dat stel nooit begrijpen. Maar hoe dan ook, het belangrijkste was dat de koningin nog leefde. Ze werd in haar gepeins onderbroken door Gabrielle, die bij de gedachte aan haar levensgezellin met een ruk rechtop was gaan zitten.

"Waar is Xena trouwens? Ze is deze morgen het binnenland ingegaan op zoek naar paarden en proviand; zo lang kan dat toch niet duren. Ze had al terug moeten zijn!"

Ephinia liet het hoofd hangen. De andere Amazones die in de kamer aanwezig waren schuifelden nerveus met hun voeten of hadden opeens merkwaardig veel belangstelling voor het beroete plafond.

Gabrielle greep de regentes bruusk bij de arm. "Wat — gij gaat me toch niet zeggen dat — " Haar adem stokte in haar keel bij de ergst mogelijke gedachte.

Ephinia raadde wat er in dat blonde hoofd met de opeens felgroen gloeiende ogen voor haar omging. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Nee, — ehh — het is niet wat ge denkt. We hebben Xena in het nabije dorp gevangen genomen, maar haar niet gedood — "

Ze zweeg gegeneerd bij het zien van Gabrielle's nu van woede vuurrood aangelopen gezicht. Enigzins verontwaardigd beet ze terug,

"Wat hadden wij dan moeten doen? Weet gij wel wat het laatste is dat wij van u getweeën gezien hebben? De vrouw die wij dat dorp zagen binnensluipen was voor ons niet meer of minder dan een koningsmoordenares. Het is enkel omdat de stamoudsten bevolen hebben haar voor berechting naar ons dorp terug te brengen dat Xena die ontmoeting heeft overleefd."

Gabrielle was tijdens Ephinia's repliek van de bank opgesprongen en had toen de regentes was uitgesproken haar reiskleren al aan.

"Ik neem u niks kwalijk, Ephinia. Maar we moeten nu direct vertrekken. Xena is in levensgevaar. Als ze in het dorp aankomt, zullen ze haar vermoorden!"

…/…

Xena werd tegen het middaguur uit haar cel gehaald, bij haar nek en polsen aan een over haar schouders liggende ijzeren staak vastgeketend en aan een lang touw doorheen het dorp meegesleurd. Overal naast de weg stonden joelende en krijsende Amazones, bij elke stap daalden stenen en verwensingen op haar neer. Bewaaksters met stokken hielden de menigte enigzins tegen, maar sloegen als ze maar even konden zelf op hun weerloze prooi in.

De krijgsprinces was zich maar vaag bewust van wat er met haar gebeurde. Haar hersenschudding, alsook het medicijn dat Medea haar daags voordien en blijkbaar ook in het eten van die morgen had gegeven, verdoofden haar zinnen. Ze wankelde tussen haar kwelgeesten door, wanhopig proberend haar evenwicht te bewaren.

De razende stoet kwam op het dorpsplein tot stilstand. De menigte week uiteen en Xena werd met een brutale ruk naar het midden van de kring gesleurd. Ze struikelde en viel op haar knieën. Uitzinnige vreugdekreten begeleidden haar neergang. Bloed stroomde uit een nieuwe hoofdwond over haar gezicht. Ze hapte hortend naar adem.

De Raad van Ouden stond midden op het plein het tafereel te aanschouwen. Over de misdaad van de beschuldigde bestond geen twijfel, over de strafmaat evenmin. Toch moesten ook in dit geval een aantal regels en gebruiken in acht worden genomen. Baucis, de gezagsdragende stamoudste in afwezigheid van de koningin en de regentes, hief haar hand. Onmiddellijk werd het stil.

"Xena van Amphipolis, gij hebt een moordaanslag op onze koningin gepleegd en zijt daarvoor door de Hoge Raad ter dood veroordeeld. Onze gebruiken staan u toe iets te uwer verdediging aan te voeren indien ge dat wenst."

Gehijg en gereutel waren het enige dat men van de voorovergebogen gestalte te horen kreeg. Tenslotte rechtte Xena traag haar bovenlichaam; ze focuste haar vertroebelde blik en dwong het waas weg van voor haar ogen. Ze sprak, de stamoudste strak aankijkend en helder verstaanbaar,

"Gabrielle leeft. Gij weet dat ik haar niet heb gedood. Waarom wilt ge mij dan alsnog rap rap vermoorden— " De zin afmaken vergde te veel van haar krachten en ze zeeg opnieuw ineen.

Haar woorden waren echter doorgedrongen tot de nabije omstaanders, die ze doorgaven aan het verder weg staande publiek. Verbaasd gefluister zwol langzaam aan tot een onrustig rumoer.

Baucis maakte opnieuw een handgebaar.

"Of Gabrielle nog leeft zal nog moeten blijken, Xena. Uw poging tot moord staat echter in ieder geval buiten kijf. De normale termijn van een etmaal sinds uw uitlevering aan deze rechtbank is verstreken zonder aanwijsbaar tegenbericht. Gij zult worden terechtgesteld. Uw lijk, een zoenoffer ter vergelding van uw walgelijkste misdaad, zal worden aangeboden aan de Maangodin, de behoedster van onze stam."

De zwaargewonde vrouw bewoog opnieuw. Met een onvoorstelbare wilsinspanning slaagde ze erin zich helemaal op te richten. Wankelend stond ze op haar benen. Haar van pijn vertrokken, verbeten gezicht stond vastberaden en haar met een koud blauw vuur gevulde ogen straalden een kracht uit en een intensiteit die de omstaanders de adem benam.

" — ik… eis —de konink— lke uitdaginng— "

Haar stem brak. Baucis had het eerst niet goed verstaan. Ze keerde zich met een ruk naar de Raadsleden achter haar.

"Die teef denkt dat ze recht heeft op de koninklijke uitdaging," snoof een der andere dorpsoudsten minachtend.

"En daarin heeft ze gelijk, want dat recht heeft ze wel degelijk!" klonk een stem luid en duidelijk van onder de menigte.

Een statige oude vrouw met lang wit haar en vriendelijke ogen drong zich tussen de menigte door. Ze had een kunstig gesculpteerde staf in de hand en vatte vastberaden post tussen de uitgeputte gevangene en haar kwelgeesten.

"Of zijt gij vergeten dat Xena na de nederlaag van Melosa in de periode van de dreigende oorlog met de centauren onze koningin is geweest, al is het maar kort? Als gij dit vonnis voltrekt zonder haar aanspraak te erkennen pleegt ge zelf koninginnemoord en zal uw zoenoffer terugkomen als een vloek over deze stam!"

Haar stem donderde bij die laatse woorden. Een huivering voer door de massa toeschouwers toen ze dit hoorden. Iedereen herinnerde zich die dramatische episode immers maar al te goed. Xena had de stam toen voor een grote ramp behoed. Medea was een machtige zieneres en haar woord op dit soort vlakken in de wind slaan was waanzin. Toch waren enkele raadsleden niet van plan zich zomaar gewonnen te geven.

"Zelfs al ware dit zo, Medea, dan nog verandert dat niets aan de zaak. Zelf kan ze niet vechten" — de spreekster wees op de bebloede gestalte van de veroordeelde — "en ik wil nog wel eens zien wie bereid is als haar kampioen in het strijdperk te treden."

Stilte. Xena's lippen bewogen. Ze probeerde iets te zeggen, maar Medea onderbrak haar voor ze de kans ertoe kreeg.

"Het uur van de terechtstelling is vastgesteld na het invallen der schemering, wanneer de Maangodin rijst. Dat niemand het wage de veroordeelde tot op dat ogenblik aan te raken, op straffe van vervloeking door mijn hand! Eer de avond gevallen is zal haar kampioen zijn gearriveerd."

Haar toon duldde geen tegenspraak. Gemengde gelaatsuitdrukkingen in de Hoge Raad. Sommige leden leken duidelijk opgelucht, anderen keken Medea aan met ogen vol haat. In de menigte weerklonk opgewonden en hier en daar zelfs enthousiast gefluister.

Medea had zich ondertussen naar Xena gekeerd en ondersteunde haar. Xena's verbleekte gezicht leunde op haar schouder. Een vraag blonk in de blauwe diepte van haar ogen. Medea's hart zonk bij het zien van de afgrondelijke pijn in Xena's gekwelde blik.

"Vertrouw maar op mij, kindje," fluisterde ze. Dan luid en duidelijk verstaanbaar, "Neem dat afschuwelijke ijzer weg en help me haar naar haar cel te brengen. En bezorg me mijn gerief zodat ze kan worden verpleegd."

…/…

Toen Xena wakker werd in haar cel was de schemering ingetreden. Medea zat naast haar en controleerde haar hoofd.

"Ik weet niet wat gij verhoopt, maar ik zal in elk geval vechten, Medea."

De oude vrouw grinnikte.

"Dat lijkt mij geen al te goed idee, Xena. Met alle respect voor uw buitengewone krachten, maar zelfs Baucis, of haar plaatsvervangster, kan u in uw huidige toestand verslaan."

Xena's azuurblauwe blik boorde zich in de ogen der genezeres.

"Dan zal ik tenminste sterven zoals ik heb geleefd: als een krijgster, met het zwaard in de hand."

"Sterven zullen we allemaal, " sprak de zieneres raadselachtig, "maar dat lot staat u vooralsnog niet te wachten."

…/…

Schemering. Het plein zag zwart van het volk. Een kring van krijgsters hield in het midden een opening vrij door de mensenmassa achter hun ruggen tegen te houden. Het licht van hun fakkels flikkerde spookachtig op de grond. Op de achtergrond was tromgeroffel te horen.

Xena werd tot in het midden van de kring geleid. Ze was aan handen en voeten geketend, maar ze werd verder ongemoeid gelaten. Haar hoofdwond ten spijt keek ze helder en vastberaden uit haar ogen.

Medea stond met een uitdrukkingsloos gezicht naast haar. Plots voelde ze een angst opkomen. Wat als haar voorspelling niet uitkwam? Zij besefte maar al te goed dat Xena's toestand niet meer was dan uiterlijke schijn, door de onvoorstelbare wilskracht van de krijgsprinces opgeroepen om de omstaanders een rad voor ogen te draaien. Zelfs een kind zou haar in haar huidige staat kunnen verslaan, laat staan een der ervaren krijgsters uit de stam.

Baucis trad naar voren en vroeg met een handgebaar om stilte. Artemis stond hoog en helder afgetekend tegen de donkerende avondhemel.

"Xena van Amphipolis, gij zijt wegens moordpoging op koningin Gabrielle ter dood veroordeeld door de Hoge Raad van onze stam. Dit vonnis zal nu onder de stralen der Maangodin voltrokken worden. Uw voorrechten als gewezen koningin laten u evenwel toe de koninklijke uitdaging aan te gaan. Gij zult tegen mij of mijn kampioen vechten. Vecht gij zelf, — " een licht ironische ondertoon in haar stem verried dat ze daar niet van uit ging — "of is er iemand die bereid is als uw kampioen op te treden?"

Een doodse stilte viel in. Niemand bewoog of maakte een geluid. Xena keek tersluiks naar Medea, maar die gaf geen krimp. Xena stond op het punt het woord te nemen toen uit de duisternis achter de dikke rijen toeschouwers een vastberaden stem opklonk,

"Ik zal als haar kampioen vechten. Ik ben bereid het voor Xena van Amphipolis op te nemen."

De stamoudste was van haar stuk gebracht door deze onverwachte wending. Het publiek hield de adem in.

"Kom dan naar voren en maak u bekend."

De omstaanders weken uiteen om een ruiter stapvoets door te laten. Tot ieders verbazing was het Eponin, maar zij was niet de eigenaar van de stem die zo kordaat gesproken had. Eponin gleed van het paard en de gestalte van Gabrielle werd zichtbaar.

Een schok voer door de menigte. "Het is koningin Gabrielle! De koningin is terug! De koningin leeft!"

Baucis en de andere stamoudsten stonden als aan de grond genageld.

"Maar aangezien het voorwerp van Xena's veronderstelde misdaad hier ongeschonden voor u staat zoudt gij ook gewoon uw oordeel kunnen herzien?"

Gabrielle dreef haar paard tot vlak voor de Ouderen. "Let wel, ik ben bereid het terwille van Xena's leven tegen eender wie van u op te nemen in een gevecht tot der dood. Als wapen kies ik de stok. En wees gerust, ik win."

Ze had het met zo'n kalme vastberadenheid gezegd dat de rillingen de omstaanders over de rug liepen. Niemand dacht er ook maar aan haar woorden in twijfel te trekken. Xena zelf kon zich met moeite staande houden, maar haar hart zwol van trots. De tranen liepen over haar gezicht en ze beefde over haar hele lichaam. Ze voelde de steun van Eponins sterke arm om haar schouders.

Gabrielle was afgestapt en stond nu vlak voor de stamoudste en haar kring. Baucis aarzelde, maar voelde de aanzwellende onrust onder het publiek.

"Het — uhm — vonnis tegen de krijgsprinces wordt herroepen. Het is aan koningin Gabrielle om definitief uitspraak te doen in deze zaak." Ze deed een stap terug en overhandigde Gabrielle de commandostaf, daarmee ook letterlijk de plaats ruimend voor het gezag van de hervonden koningin. Gabrielle keerde zich naar de verzamelde menigte. Ze besefte maar al te goed dat ze hen een uitleg verschuldigd was, wilde ze een kans maken Xena's leven definitief te redden.

"Luistert goed, gij allen! Er zijn afschuwelijke dingen voorgevallen tussen Xena en mij, maar de Goden hebben ons een nieuwe kans gegeven. Gij allen hebt de klif waar wij van af tuimelden gezien. Zeg mij of iemand zo'n val zonder goddelijke tussenkomst kon overleven? Nee? Welaan dan, schikt u naar hun wilsbesluit zoals ook wij hebben gedaan. Laat Artemis mijn getuige zijn: voor Xena van Amphipolis betekent dit vonnis de vrijspraak. En laten wij inderdaad offeren aan de Maangodin om deze afloop te vieren, maar dan niet met een mensenleven. Zieneres,"

Gabrielle had zich naar Medea toegekeerd. Deze boog licht naar de koningin, een haast onmerkbare glimlach speelde om haar lippen.

"Bereid een plengoffer voor. En laat een feestmaal aanrichten voor alle leden van de stam."

…/…

Gabrielle was naar Xena toegelopen en had haar in haar armen genomen. Ze sloeg haar armen stevig om haar hartsvriendin heen en drukte haar aan het hart. Xena was zo zwak dat ze de omhelzing nauwelijks kon beantwoorden, maar ze liet zich zonder weerstand meevoeren naar de koninklijke hut. Eponin hielp Gabrielle haar te ontketenen en op het bed te leggen. Medea kwam even later toe met voedsel, drank en gepaste medicijnen. Ismene volgde met een wasbekken en warme doeken. Xena werd van kop tot teen gewassen, verzorgd en gevoed. Ze lag nu in een zachte witlinnen nachttuniek vreedzaam op het bed te vechten tegen de slaap. Haar ogen stonden vochtig. Haar hand streelde zachtjes de dij van de op het bed zittende bard. Gabrielle speelde met de donkere haarlokken op Xena's klamme voorhoofd.

"Ik… dat gevecht had ik nooit kunnen winnen. Gij hebt mijn leven gered, Gabrielle. En dan te bedenken dat ik—," haar stem brak bij de gedachte. Tranen liepen uit haar ooghoeken op het kussen onder haar hoofd.

"Shhhh — ," Gabrielle legde een vinger op Xena's lippen. "Dat is nu allemaal voorbij, lieveling. Rust uit nu; ge hebt het nodig."

"Ook gij hebt rust nodig, Majesteit." De stem van Medea klonk kordaat. Gabrielle stond op het punt iets terug te zeggen, maar ze onderbrak haar. "Maak u niet druk, ik zal met Eponin de komst van Ephinia afwachten. Ondertussen zorgen wij er wel voor dat het offerfeest in goede banen wordt geleid."

Gabrielle knikte en vleide zich dankbaar naast de reeds ingeslapen Xena neer. Ze keek aandachtig naar de nu rustige trekken op het gezicht van haar gekwelde hartsvriendin en streelde haar zachtjes over de wang. "Tot der dood, lieveling," fluisterde ze. Toen werd ze door slaap overmand.

—***—


End file.
